


ЧЕЛОВЕК, КОТОРЫЙ ДОЛЖЕН ЗНАТЬ

by LazyRay



Series: Мой мастер муши [3]
Category: Mushishi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если с ним что-то случится, а Адашино будет ждать, дуться, обижаться, ругаться, беспокоиться... и так ничего и не узнать?<br/>- Есть человек, которому на такой случай нужно будет сообщить, что меня больше не надо ждать, – сказал Гинко с неохотой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ЧЕЛОВЕК, КОТОРЫЙ ДОЛЖЕН ЗНАТЬ

\- Обманываешь старика, Гинко! – Хико расхохотался.  
\- Старика? – пробормотал Гинко чуть слышно. – Тебе сорок-то исполнилось?  
Хико закатил глаза. Гинко пожал плечом и выглянул на улицу. Дождь еще шел и, кажется, не собирался прекращаться. Хорошо, что по пути попалась эта хижина... и еще лучше, что там уже нашел себе временное пристанище Хико, старый знакомый. Тоже мастер муши, они встречались несколько раз.  
Хико был их тех людей, который говорят «ты» при первой же встрече, обнимают на прощанье и сердечно радуются всякий раз, когда удается свидеться снова. Хико так же был из тех, кто с удовольствием делится даже последним куском хлеба. Последнее всегда очень радовало Гинко. Особенно сегодня. Он блуждал по лесу уже не первый день и только-только вышел на дорогу. Ему пока не попалась ни одна деревня, а припасы уже заканчивались. Не удивительно, что встреча с Хико особенно обрадовала его. Старый знакомый не разочаровал: расцеловал в обе щеки на радостях и предложил перекусить, пока идет дождь.  
Но «перекусить и переждать» грозило затянуться до утра: кому охота идти куда-то в темноте? И вот тут-то Гинко вспомнил, что нет идеальных людей. Недостатком Хико была излишняя разговорчивость. Нет спору, приятно поговорить с человеком, когда уже несколько дней слышишь только свой голос, но должны быть пределы!  
И дернуло же Хико поднять именно эту тему!  
Пристанище. Дом. Место, куда можно вернуться. Для мастеров муши это больная тема. Многих из них проклятый дар гонит из дома на дорогу, не позволяя остаться на месте лишний денечек. Кому-то это не мешает заводить тесные дружественные связи, создавать семью, даже рожать детей. А кто-то не может позволить себе такого.  
\- Ай, Гинко, как же она хороша, моя Мидори! – разглагольствовал Хико. – А характер! Эта женщина выставила меня за дверь, хотя я ей говорил, что к ночи будет гроза! Не женщина, а ведьма! Видеть тебя, говорит, не могу! Надоело ей ждать!  
Хико вдруг пригорюнился.  
\- А вдруг ей и в самом деле надоело? Не всякая женщина захочет терпеть такое. Видеть мужа раз в месяц в самом удачном случае. Мидори вот не хочет больше ждать!  
Гинко кивнул. Он прекрасно знал, каково знать, что тебе некуда возвращаться. Вот и ему некуда.  
\- Но у меня еще есть родители, – продолжил Хико задумчиво. – Эй, Гинко! У тебя есть родители? Мать, небось, трепещет над тобой, когда притащишься домой грязный и усталый? Баньку топит, любимые блинчики печет?  
\- Нет у меня никого.  
«Интересно, умеет ли Адашино печь блины?»  
Что за странные мысли!  
\- Обманываешь старика, Гинко! – и тут Хико расхохотался. – Наверняка есть и у тебя логово. Хм, неужели она такая красавица, что ты не хочешь рассказать своему другу Хико про нее?  
«Адашино не красавица. И не девица вовсе. Кто там у них еще девица...»  
\- Думаешь, уведу?  
«Ох, вряд ли! Для этого тебе нужно отрастить загадочное прошлое и экзотическую внешность, чтобы падкие на мушиные тайны Адашины хотя бы взглянули на тебя. И интерес к себе поддерживать своими сказочками и диковинками. И все равно это еще ничего не гарантирует...»  
\- Нет у меня никого, – повторил Гинко.  
\- Бросила?  
\- Да ну тебя.  
«Адашино меня не бросит. Это не он всякий раз уходит, в конце концов. Но если он однажды не сможет или не захочет улыбнуться при встрече, Гинко, что тогда? Нет, невероятно! Он всегда ждет моего прихода с нетерпением, он жаждет пополнить свою коллекцию очередными моими находками, это не изменится. Но в последнее время отношения как-то изменились. После того раза. После той просьбы. Можно обманывать себя сколько угодно, но разве теперь ты не с большим удовольствием возвращаешься назад? Возвращаешься? Вот я уже использую слова Хико... А если однажды не к кому будет возвращаться? Если Адашино наиграется в любовников и больше не захочет прикоснуться? Или даже если ему надоест собирать коллекцию? Нет, только не последнее. Невозможно представить. Я всегда буду ему нужен хотя бы для этого. Очень нужен. Не стоило мне поддаваться на его просьбы. Близость только все запутала. Но лишиться этого сейчас?..»  
\- Ты уснул что ли?  
\- Нет, – Гинко был даже благодарен, что Хико в очередной раз прервал его размышления.  
Ему не нравился ход его мыслей.  
\- Вот я и говорю, сдохнешь в дороге, а она знать не будет про это!  
\- Кто? Твоя Мидори?  
\- Да нет, твоя красавица, тупица!  
Гинко покосился за дверь. Ливень. Если с ним что-то случится, а Адашино будет ждать, дуться, обижаться, ругаться, беспокоиться... и так ничего и не узнать?  
\- Есть человек, которому на такой случай нужно будет сообщить, что меня больше не надо ждать, – сказал Гинко с неохотой.  
Хико заухмылялся.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Стоит один раз провалиться сквозь землю, как на тебя уже косятся в родной же деревне! Ну, хорошо, пусть не родной, но здесь, в этой деревушке на побережье, все знают мастера муши Гинко, друга доктора Адашино. И они здороваются при встрече, и улыбаются, и некоторые девушки даже стреляют глазками. Хотя заводить интригу под носом Адашино будет очень глупо. Не то что она нужна Гинко, какая-то интрига.  
Но какого же они так смотрят, как будто он лично перетравил всю рыбу в океане? Да, в этот раз его не было особенно долго, но вряд ли кто заметил это, кроме Адашино. Что у них тут случилось? Не с Адашино ли...  
Гинко не успел себя накрутить. Не больше того, что уже было у него на душе с того самого проклятого разговора с Хико, зародившего ненужные сомнения.  
Он проходил по улице, и Адашино просто вышел из дома – в нескольких метрах через дорогу. Живой и здоровый! Со своей большой сумкой, в которой обычно таскал все свои врачебные инструменты и лекарства. От больного, значит. И лицо серьезное, но без тех теней, которые появляются в безнадежном случае. Все в порядке, все как обычно. Хвала всем богам на небесах!  
\- Адашино-сенсей! – Гинко улыбнулся с облегчением и поднял руку в приветствии.  
Адашино замер на месте и уставился на него.  
Он молчал. И не улыбался, как обычно. И не махал рукой. Он просто смотрел на него, как... как на пустое место. Гинко неловко опустил руку, затылком, спиной, всем телом ощущая пристальные взгляды женщин из соседних дворов и стариков на скамейке у дома слева. Улыбка застыла на губах мертвой маской. Плечи ныли под тяжестью короба.  
Адашино... не желал его больше видеть? Хико как знал... накликал, старый чурбан!  
Больно кольнуло где-то в груди.  
Гинко сглотнул и тоже остановился в нескольких шагах от Адашино. Прямо посреди улицы, словно мишень. Бейте в белое, не промахнетесь.  
\- Гинко? – пробормотал Адашино.  
Гинко медленно кивнул. Однажды ему пришлось бежать из одной деревни. Тогда его приход совпал со вспышкой заболеваний. Простуда с осложнениями. И даже не муши были тому виной. Но надо же кого-то обвинять? Почему бы не пришельца со странной внешностью? Он до сих пор помнил, как улепетывал оттуда, и как потом гудели ноги, когда ему все же удалось оторваться от погони. И синяки, кстати, долго еще не сходили: камни – это, знаете, очень больно.  
Что-то похожее он чувствовал сейчас. Что-то похожее на панику. Ужас и желание исчезнуть отсюда как можно скорее.  
\- Гинко, – повторил Адашино.  
«Что, что я сделал?»  
Адашино медленно поднес свою руку к лицу и укусил ладонь. Он всегда так делает, когда хочет проснуться. Сидит над своими свитками всю ночь и кусает ладонь, чтобы не спать. И морщится. Как сейчас.  
\- Ты мне не снишься? – уточнил Адашино, шагнув с места.  
\- Нет.  
«А должен?»  
Адашино подошел к нему и осторожно ткнул пальцем в грудь. Гинко моргнул.  
\- Что?  
Его лицо обхватили в ладони, и Адашино притянул его ближе. Целовать что ли собирается? При всех? Нет, просто разглядывает, словно уже забыл, как выглядит.  
«Он же не мог забыть мое лицо? Оно несколько... необычное».  
\- Гинко, – повторил Адашино. – Ты живой?  
\- Насколько я знаю... – начал Гинко, но его прервали.  
\- Определенно, ты и, определенно, живой, – пробормотал Адашино, вздохнул, обнял его за шею и спрятал лицо на плече.  
\- Э? – сказать что-то более умное не получилось, а если Адашино будет и дальше так висеть на его шее, то вряд ли получится.  
В голове всплыл еще кусочек той пресловутой встречи с Хико. «Зато как она висла у меня на шее, когда я возвращался к ней домой! - сладостно вспоминал Хико. – И тащила меня в постель. Настоящая кошка! Ей всегда было мало!»  
Адашино потащит его домой? Однажды он схватил Гинко за волосы и едва ли не силком поволок в постель. Не просто... спать.  
\- Мне сказали, что ты умер, – уведомил Адашино, не поднимая голову. – Я почему-то расстроился, а сейчас немножко удивлен, ты понимаешь.  
\- Тебе сказали, что я умер? Они немного поторопились.  
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Все.  
\- Точно?  
\- Адашино!  
Адашино еще раз глубоко вздохнул (Гинко вздрогнул от горячего дыхания на шее) и отцепился от него.  
\- Домой, – он схватил Гинко за руку и потащил его прочь.  
Гинко подчинился, краем глаза замечая улыбки прохожих, радостные и одобрительные.  
«Эти люди простили бы своему доктору, даже если б он стал целоваться со мной на улице?». Вторая мысль была не такой приятной: «Он же все еще хочет целоваться со мной?»  
\- Гинко, – бросил его друг.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что как только мы придем домой, мне придется устроить тебе полноценный медосмотр?  
Гинко широко улыбнулся:  
\- Как прикажет доктор!


End file.
